turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Birthday Present (meta)
Logan Logan's brought along for Book’s birthday 'cause Jackson'd feel bad otherwise but he's like, "what's the big deal?" And, even if Logan's all 'meh' about the trip, he will be very, very happy to see Nanny again (and trying to hide that). Ah, good to know! That's kinda cute XD Missing Sections Momentary lapse of words for the Jupiter's birthday story, but have an idea of what to do with the missing midsection (and maybe the end) of the story about Jackson and Logan's first visit home after being taken to the Academy ("Birthday" on the .doc). Do you happen to have any words or pasta for that one? I have images for the middle chunk, I'll see what I can do about massaging words out of it but it may go badly 'cause I had it all perfect in my head and forgot about it TnT So if this is inspiring, please go for it! Pasta Nanny shoos them off. Jackson and Charlie go upstairs, Charlie pushes him onto their bed, there's kissing, then holding. Charlie pulls herself together, fishes a notepad from the bedside table, starts making an inventory of everything he and Logan might need. "Charlie, it's--" "Just--!" Deep breath. "Just let me do this." He nods. "We'll get everything together now, and I won't have to think about it, we won't worry about forgetting anything, you won't--" She swallows. "We will not be stress--we won't be frantic trying to get you two ready to go." "How did I ever do anything before I met you." "Badly." And then they pack duffel bags with jumpers, shirts, underwear, socks, Charlie asks about food and adds granola bars, Jackson has a shower, and when they're all ready, they go back downstairs and have 3 hours and 20 minutes left. What Happened? In your vision, did Charlie and the family know exactly what happened to Jackson and Logan at this point or do the brothers need to explain what, exactly, happened to them? They haven't had the "omg you're safe/I thought I'd never see you again" moment, yet, and Charlie never seemed incline to interrogate the stupid hat people who brought Jackson and Logan over, so... Baby Exchange The first agent takes Baby from Jackson— Agent touches Baby? I can only picture this ending with blood on Chuck's knuckles. I am a touch impressed with the agent if I didn't want to whack them myself; he takes Baby from Jackson (and Chuck can't hit him) and then he gives Baby to Chuck (though I couldn't figure out how to phrase it without pronouns >__<) so Chuck /still can't hit him and then he'll take Jackson's arm and escort him out before Chuck can put Baby down but, again, couldn't figure out the wording. Probably shoulda mentioned some of that earlier. I'll poke around the word spawner and see if I can help find some phrasing for the baby exchange. Thank you!! Agents "They release Jackson's arms, tilt their dumb hats, and head back to the black SUV." How many agents? 'other' sounds like two, so one of them had one hand on Logan and one on Jackson? Two agents, as you thought. Will note to make that clearer. Two agents was pretty clear, it was the weirdness and awkwardness of one of them having a grip on both Jones brothers that caught me off guard. Like, you expect one guy to restrain two Rangers? Is that possible? They're still Cadets, but yea, it wasn't supposed to be so much 'restraining' as 'this is where we want you to go' and reminding them that the PPDC is /letting them have this opportunity and that they are delivering them, PPDC property, to the Darling-Jones residence. Treating them like they're already tools, no longer people, that kinda thing. So Jackson wanted to close the door so he could close all that away. Gotcha. We need to play on that idea of soldiers as property, since it's an interesting one. Whoot! I'll keep that in mind. Category:Birthday Present arc Category:Meta Pages Category:Nanny (mention) Category:Book (mention) Category:PPDC recruitment techniques Category:PPDC's complete control over outside contact Category:Charlie Category:Jackson Category:Jackson and Charlie are married Category:Logan Category:PPDC's punishment-reward system